A Special Fairy Tale
by everyangel
Summary: Heiress Lucinda Heartfilia has the life of an average fairy tale princess. Raised by her strict father, she is the well disciplined by-the-book princess. And she's sick of it, sick and tired of all those restraints holding her back from pursuing her dreams, the constant sermon of her father, the countless 'meetings' her father sets with his clients. That's when he comes in. NaLu
1. Good Morning, Milady

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little rough on the edges. Please go easy on me but I will take your criticism if it means getting better at writing. Oh! I'm also including my OC here, so yeah...I hope you enjoy my story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. I only own my plot, title and OC. **

* * *

Sunlight peaked through the curtains of a maiden's room, hitting her directly on the face. She groaned, why must her peaceful slumber always get interrupted? Turning to lie on her back, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes to get rid of sleep.

A knock sounded from outside her door, she gave permission to enter. The door opened and revealed another maiden, she bowed and greeted her "Good Morning, Ms. Lucinda"

The girl named Lucy smiled and greeted her as well "Good Morning, Casey. And didn't I tell you call me Lucy"

Casey smiled "I'm sorry, old habits die hard I guess." She chuckled, she now noticed "What are you doing up so early? On a Saturday even?"

"It's Saturday today?" Lucy asked

Casey nodded. Though it was required to get up early, or as her father said, she never did that 'special' requirement, how did she get out of her father's punishments? It's thanks to Casey, her wonderful head lady. Oh how she adored the woman, although she's only a year older than Lucy, she still respected her, even more than her father. "Wait. You never wake me up on Saturdays. So why are you?"

"Your father requested me to wake you up."  
"For what reasons?"  
"I do not know. He just requested to come and fetch you. But, before he did that, I overheard him talking to someone and your name being mentioned as well"

Lucy nodded. She already knew, even if Casey didn't. "It's another meeting." She said sadly. Casey's eyes softened a little with her reply. She went by the girl's side, but not before shutting the door close. She laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder and tried her best to cheer the girl up.

"It's going to be alright" she said.  
"I know. I was just thinking of a plan on how to ruin the meeting. Any ideas?" Turning to Casey who just shook her head, but with a smile

"You and your ways" she said, Lucy laughed, Casey joining as well.

"Well, we better not keep your father waiting. Who knows what he might do to us." She stood "Make sure to come down neat and prepared. Your father is in a very grumpy mood to day"

"When was he not?" she jokingly asked, making Casey chuckle. "I'll see you later, Mistress" she bowed and left the room. Leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

After finishing all the things 'required' to be neat and prepared. She left her bedroom and proceeded down the stairs to her father's study. She knocked first and then heard her father give permission to enter. Twisting the knob and opening the door she entered, Lucy bowed and greeted "Good Morning, Father"

Her father, who was seemingly engrossed in his paperwork, didn't even look up to greet her good morning. He instead said "I believe Cassidy has already informed you as to why I have called your presence? Am I correct?"

"Yes she has" she replied in a neutral tone

"Good." He stopped and stood and faced Lucy, his stern eyes piercing her with her soft and scared eyes. "You, my dear daughter will accompany me in a meeting with one of my finest clients."

"May I ask? Who might that be? "

"The Bastia Family." He coldly replied "Enough questions. We will leave at sunset. You are dismissed" he sat back down and began working again

Lucy bowed and left the room, not saying another word towards her father. She walked down the empty hallway, well not really empty; the place was adorned with the finest furniture, imported ones might she add. The walls decorated with a creamy white color, paintings and various antiques adding themselves.

"Ahh, if it isn't the princess herself" she heard someone exclaimed. A familiar someone. She turned and saw a man with black spiky hair, smirking at her. She frowned "Ahh, come on, don't look at me like that." He said, but Lucy just ignored him, she walked away, but the guy was persistent in following her.

"I heard from your servants that you'll be acquainted with the Bastia family."

"What do you want Gray?" she coldly asked

"Answers. So is it true?"

"Yes. I will be"

Silence followed after her answer but was soon disrupted by Gray's wild laughter "What's so funny?" Lucy tried to hold down the urge to punch this man square on the face. Meanwhile, said man was having trouble breathing for he was laughing so hard, his laughter turned into an occasional chuckle until it died down, silence was once again placed in the tense atmosphere.

Gray wiped a tear that formed in his eye "I just wish you good luck."

"Why?" she asked, confused at the fact that the arrogant, selfish and playboy Gray Fullbuster would say that to her. Gray just shook his head and went off without another word. Lucy huffed and walked away as well. Seriously! What does Casey see in this guy? Oh, yes, Cassidy Rhegans is in love with that man, with reasons Lucy didn't nor wanted to know.

But, despite the fact that her best friend is in love with that twit, she can't help but accept. Not the said man that her best friend is in love with, but her decision. Lucy would never forget the times when Casey showed her 'girly' side whenever Gray visits, or the times she would sneak glances at said playboy. She sighed softly, when will she ever feel like that?

Truth be told, Lucy never once felt the 'butterflies' when thinking, conversing, or anything that has to do with the opposite gender. Never has she felt those nerve-wracking moments when preparing for dates set up by her father. She felt, too neutral with them, considering more as a client of her father's instead of the 'potential future husband' her friends titled.

"Ms. Lucy?" She heard her name being called, bringing her out of her thoughts. Lucy turned and saw Levy carrying something…"Is everything alright?" she asked, a concerned look etched on her face.

Levy is one of Lucy's personal maids, like Casey and a close friend as well. She's a small girl with a petite frame and wild blue hair. Lucy smiled "Yes, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

But, of course Levy saw through that. Having known the princess for 8 years now and learning of her habits, you can really see through her almost believable lies. And practically everyone knows when the princess is in deep thoughts; something or someone is troubling her.

Lucy chuckled "I'm fine Levy, really."

"Okay, if you say so, Milady" Levy said, eyeing Lucy one last time, when she found no signs of trouble, she adjusted her basket and smiled "It wouldn't do us any good if the lady gets wrinkles" she joked

Lucy laughed "Yeah, nobody would want a wrinkled 17 year old as their bride would they?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are very much appreciated XD**


	2. Perfection

**A/N: **Some of you might want to kill me fornot updating like I promised. Forgive me, but I had to do four projects which almost killed my social life. It's been like what? Three months since I first posted the first chapter? I know I promised some of the readers that I would post the chapter last January but college is a pain and I couldn't find any time to write at all. ***Sighs***

But, I'm here now! So, on with the second chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima does and if I did own it, Gray would be naked all the time. Hehehehe**

* * *

It took all of Lucy's will not to jump out of the moving carriage and it took at least two of Casey's calm scolding for her to stop fidgeting in her place.

Normally her father didn't allow any servants to accompany them during his 'meetings', but since Casey wasn't just _any_ servant and is her personal lady, she was thankfully, allowed to accompany them. "For the last time Lucinda, just calm down and breathe." Casey's third _calm_ scolding came

Lucy sighed, even after the numerous meetings she had with her father's clients, she was still not use to the whole ordeal. "It's not my fault that Levy had to pick the itchiest corset and did I mention that these heels are draining all the life my feet have?" She whined,

"Yes, you did, for the fourteenth time." Casey said, matter-of-factly.

Of course Casey has heard the overused reason. She's used that once to get out of her second cousin, Cana's bridal shower, twice during her friend, Erza's yearly balls and numerous times during the rides towards her—does she even need to mention it?

Lucy slumped her head to the side of the carriage small window and sighed, "This is what? The fifth meeting for the month?"

"I remembered something mama said when I was young. She said that true love would find their way to you, not by appointment." She chuckled bitterly.

"Luce—"

"I mean, it's not like you can understand that! Nobody understands! While I force a straight posture, l put on a fake smile all the while pretending to be interested in my father's clients' lives." She shook her head, "While you live happily away, free and with your loved ones with the man you love and who loves you back, even though he doesn't show his affection the way he's supposed to." She muttered, immediately regretting it.

Lucy's head snapped towards Casey, the slightly older woman's mouth was agape and her eyes held the expression of disbelief. "I—I . . ."

"Luce," Lucy started to prepare herself for the worst. Expecting to hear the words of their friendship being over or something along the lines of spoiled, rotten and—"I'm sorry."

Wait, what?

"But your perception of my life is quite far from what you describe it as." She chuckled, making Lucy even more confused. "Yeah, I'm happy with my life, but with somewhat different reasons."

"I-I don't understand—"

"Even though I serve and live with a very cruel father and a neglected daughter—who I cherish as my own sister, I love my life." She shrugged, "Sure, I'm probably miles away from home, but since I don't know where my real home is I'm fine." She smiled

"I'm with my closest friends and sure I and Sir Gray can't openly send our affection to one another, but as long as I'm the only woman in his heart, then I'm fine with that as well. I may not have the perfect life like you percieved it to be, I have the people that make my life feel as if it was the word perfect itself."

Lucy sometimes forgot how down to earth her friend was. Between the constant meetings and the daily stress of an heiress, you couldn't really blame her. Not to mention the usual tactics comments that the latter makes, even the most devious person in the whole wide universe would seem innocent when compared to Casey.

"Is it true?" Lucy asks out of the blue.

"What is?" Casey asks, not really sure what Lucy was inquiring about.

Lucy wasn't sure herself; the words just tumbled out of her in the moment of silence. The carriage rocked slightly when it hit a small bump, making both the occupiers rock slightly in their seat. Lucy saw a small flash of silver as Casey straightened herself. She smiled.

It was the necklace Gray gave Casey for the latter's eighteenth birthday. After assuring that her father was fast asleep that night, she snuck her way towards the servant's quarters where Casey's party was at full charge. Every known living servant the Heartfilia was there and so was the handsome idiot Sir Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy was chatting with both the birthday girl and Levy when Gray excused Casey. Curious, she and Levy followed them to the stables where the party was out of earshot and out of view. That was also the time where Levy bit too hard on her tongue since the blue-haired girl was trying hard to conceal the squeals of joy. They both just told Casey that she injured it when she ate something very boney and prickly when she inquired about it the next morning.

"Him, you and you know." Lucy wasn't quite sure whether to use the word love since it was a very touchy subject for Casey and Gray. They only used the words, well acquainted and the 'very-special-to-one-another' terms others used when they didn't want to use the L word.

Casey blushed a light shade of pink, "Oh that," She mumbled and looked out the carriage's window to conceal her darkening blush "Honestly, I don't know myself."

"I thought he would be one of those things that just comes and goes in one's life, but" She smiled "he just arrived out of nowhere and never left. He told me that he didn't want to leave and if he did, it was because I wanted him to."

"I really don't know what I am to him and what he is to me. There is one thing I do know though; it's that I don't ever want him to disappear." She looked at Lucy, "He's not the prince charming we often read in the stories in the library, but he makes me feel things that I really don't have any recognition with."

Lucy chuckled; Casey could be quite dense when it came to Love.

"He makes me want to scream in happiness and other times he would just make me want to scream in confusion and anger. I don't know. . . It's just that—"She cut herself in mid-sentence and blushed, "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"No, no, no." Lucy shook her head with a small chuckle. "It's my first time seeing you like this. It's too bad Levy isn't here, she would never live it down."

They both laughed as they imagined their blue-haired friend rambling on and on about love and etcetera. They both talked some more, their conversation rotating from one topic to another.

Lucy smiled, Casey was right.

Life may not be perfect, but as long as you have the people you love and care deeply, life can be like the word perfect itself.

* * *

**A/N: **It's a little short but I made it in the last minute. I promise I'll do better. Sorry if there were any mistakes. Writing is just a hobby of mine, not a profession.


End file.
